Undeniable Attraction
by SiriusxHarry98
Summary: Voldemort died in Harry's fifth year. A white wisp came out of his wand that led to James Potter's revival. While Harry and his dad spend more time together, they became closer and the attraction between them grow stronger. JPHP Slash Underage!Harry Incest!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me**

_A/N: Warnings! Incest, sexual situations and underage!Harry. And please pretend the Hocruxes didn't exist. Alive!James and Alive!Sirius._

Voldermort died in Harry's 5th year during the battle in the Ministry. Sirius, who was nearly killed by the Veil, was saved by Harry who pushed him away. Harry pushed Bellatrix inside the Veil instead. Neville was happy that his parent's murderer was finally killed.

During the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Harry fired a spell Dumbledore taught him when Voldemort was distracted and didn't notice Harry. The spell was called  
"Vattene per Sempre".

The Minister arrived just in time to see Voldemort killed by Harry. Remus caught Peter Pettigrew who was late to escape and showed him to the Minister.

"So it's true! Voldemort was alive! Is he dead now?" shouted the Minister who was shaken when he saw Voldemort right in front of him.

"Yes. Harry has defeated Voldemort." said Dumbledore

"Go and inform this to the Daily Prophet." ordered Minister Fudge to an Auror nearby

"Not yet. We would like to inform the Daily Prophet about Mr. Pettigrew here too." aid Dumbledore who gestured at Pettigrew who was in front of the Minister the whole time.

"Wh-what? Th-this is impossible! Pettigrew is dead!" stuttered the Minister who was unable to believe that Pettigrew was still alive in front of him. The Minister spotted Sirius who was near Harry helping him to stand up.

"Black! Arrest him!" Minister Fudge ordered his Aurors. Dumbledore stood in front of Sirius and Harry. "NO! You will not arrest him! Sirius Black is innocent! Peter Pettigrew is guilty!" shouted Dumbledore.

"H-how do we know it's the real Peter Pettigrew?" asked the Minister nervously. He was unused to Dumbledore shouting at him.

"You may questioned Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black with Veritaserum. Professor Snape may provide it. " said Dumbledore calmly.

"V-very well then." said Minister Fudge. Snape stepped forward to give Dumbledore the Veritaserum. Dumbledore poured 3 drops in Pettigrew's mouth.

"Confess what really happened the night James and Lily were killed." said Dumbledore. His intense eyes boring into Pettigrew's.

Pettigrew began to relay what really happened that night. With every information the Minister heard, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Pettigrew finally finished and the Minister declared him guilty and Sirius free with 1000 galleons as compensation.

Suddenly, Voldemort's wand burned and wisps of white smoke came out. The white wisp moved and went outside the Ministry. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed to follow the white wisp and he said to the Minister. "I trust you'll handle everything, Cornelius? And don't forget to inform the Daily Prophet what happened. Tell them every detail."

Cornelius Fudge nodded and gestured for the nearest Auror to go and inform the Daily Prophet. The Minister and the Aurors left.

~! #$%^&*( Page Break ) *&^%$# !~

Dumbledore left to follow the white wisp. Sirius finally registered what happened and grinned so wide his face looked cracked. Harry winced when he saw that but he couldn't help but grin too.

The Order all left to gather at Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived they saw Dumbledore with a black hooded person behind him. Wands were pointed at the hooded person. Dumbledore smiled and made a calming gesture.

"Please do not worry. This person is harmless. I would like to speak with everyone in the dining room." Dumbledore explained.

" I followed the white wisp and it led me to Godric's Hollow. The white wisp went inside the grave of James Potter," Harry gasped "The grave suddenly cracked open and quite surprisingly I saw James Potter waking up and rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up from a short nap." Dumbledore smiled.

"NO!" shouted Snape. Harry who was just about to ask something was startled when Snape shouted.

"Now, Severus...please calm down," said Dumbledore trying and not succeeding to calm Snape down.

"NO! NO! NO!" Snape shouted shooking his head repeatedly as if he wanted to wake up from a nightmare.

Everyone gaped at the Potions Professor who was normally so calm and collected.

The black hooded person smiled and tried to hold back a chuckle but did not succeed. The Order turned to him. He pulled down his hood and the Order gasped.

Messy black hair, crooked glasses and hazel eyes stare at them. Tears gathered at Sirius and Remus' eyes.

"H-how do we know it's him?" asked Sirius trying not to make his voice crack

"Ask me then." said James smiling in amusement at his best friend

"In fifth year, when I was recovering in the Hospital Wing what did you brought me to cheer me up." asked Remus

James snorted "I brought you Honeyduke's finest chocolate and a huge book about Arithmancy. Don't expect me to remember the title." answered James. Remus grinned and went to hug him.

"Welcome back." Remus whispered in his ear. James smiled and nodded.

"Your parents gave me something as a 'Welcome to the Family' present. What was it?" asked Sirius trembling and shaking as he stood in front of James.

James eyes softened as he looked at his best friend who used to be so full of life and energy. "They gave you a pendant with the Potter Family Crest." answered James softly.

Tears streamed down Sirius' face as he hugged James tightly. Sirius stepped away and Harry stood in front of James.

The resemblance was so uncanny that they stare at each other for a full minute. Finally, Harry asked, "How?" his eyes the same colour as Lily's yet a different shade. Lily's eyes were dark green while Harry's were brighter, lighter and they shined like emeralds.

"You better ask Dumbledore that." answered James. His breath taken away by the beauty of his son. He stood a head taller than Harry.

Messy black hair that Harry inherited from him. Eyes as bright as emeralds. Full plump pink lips with pale skin as if he never went out in the sun. His baggy clothes made Harry look more fragile.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore for him to explain. "Actually, even I am not sure how Mr. Potter was revived. I suspect the white wisp that came out of Voldemort's wand was Mr. Potter's soul. Perhaps Mr. Potter's soul was trapped since that night at Godrics Hollow."

Harry furrowed his brows confused. "But Professor, if dad was trapped then what about mum?"

"I'm afraid Mrs. Potter's soul is truly dead." answered Dumbledore. Sorrow written on his face.

"WHY! WHY DID HE LIVE BUT NOT HER!" shouted Snape with tears streaming down his face thinking that James Potter did not deserve to live while Lily was dead.

"I am sorry, Severus." said Dumbledore. Snape ran out of the house and apparated.

"Everyone is dismissed." said Dumbledore ending the meeting

James went upstairs with Sirius and Remus. "You okay, Harry?" asked Ron

"Yeah."answered Harry. His eyes following them. Hermione smiled and whispered to Harry.

"Go. Don't you want to talk to him?"

Harry turned to Hermione to smile at her. He nodded and quickly followed James, Sirius and Remus.

The three of them turn to him and invited him. Harry smiled shyly at his dad. James blushed and grinned back. James put his arm around Harry's shoulders and the four of them went inside Sirius room.


End file.
